


【澈秀】低等动物

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 4





	【澈秀】低等动物

偌大的客厅里只有洪知秀手机屏幕的一点亮光，将要熄灭的时候他就用手指戳一下时间，执着地不肯错过崔胜澈的消息。他花了一些功夫才明白世上的事情大都需要等待，但他还没搞懂感情是否也属于这个范畴。青春期的时候崔胜澈捡起他不小心掉在地上的发夹为他温柔别在耳侧，好像在一切都过分凛冽的少年时代里为他点起了零星火光，他小心地把这丁点火光豢养在起来，每靠近崔胜澈一分它就长大一点，这么多年过去，烧得自己喉咙干涸皮肤皲裂，好像没了崔胜澈的抚慰就要被由内到外蚕食殆尽。他可以在床上问崔胜澈自己今天的丝袜好不好看，却没勇气在门口问他你爱不爱我。干嘛要问呢，怪惹人发笑的。

崔胜澈刚摁响门铃就听见里面咚咚咚的脚步声，洪知秀毛绒绒的地板袜都跑歪了一只也要环上来轻柔地给他一个吻。以爱铸骨，肉欲做皮，再也找不到这样的完美情人。门外的凉气顺着胸膛的间隔往里钻，洪知秀收紧手臂想要在逼仄的空间里锁住一点暖意，腕骨却被崔胜澈捉住，“乖，去屋里”。洪知秀一直都很乖，十八岁时崔胜澈送他的裙子连包装纸都被小心收藏，遇到他以后最大的叛逆大概就是耳骨上的几个孔洞，每一个都记录着一次叛逃，可最后都成了徒劳的证据。

胸前的毛衣被推起来堆在下巴上，洪知秀仰头靠在沙发上喘息的样子好像一只猫，浑圆的眸子眯起来，五指成梳深深插在崔胜澈发间。偶尔崔胜澈没收住力气咬得狠了，也只能从他齿缝里听见几声压低了的呜咽。洪知秀盯着空无一物的天花板发呆，纤瘦双腿弯折起来，连大腿内侧的软肉都被仔细吮过，他突然不顾一切的想要接吻，好像在那么多步骤里只有唇舌交缠被赋予了不同的意义，在崔胜澈嘴角呼吸一口空气就可以暂时安抚他难以启齿的贪念。可能是洪知秀的不安顺着骨骼肌肉透出来，崔胜澈比平时更加温柔，耳鬓厮磨到情欲对象也有了谈情说爱的错觉。柔软床垫好像无尽软泥，可洪知秀跌进去也只顾盯着崔胜澈眼睛看，猜量着自己这般狼狈落尽瞳孔能否就被刻进心底，崔胜澈抬手把他腿缠在腰上低头去吻他锁骨，柔软发梢搔在颈间依稀还有当年男孩的影子。

其实崔胜澈一直对他好得过分，他每打一个耳洞都能收到一枚精致的耳饰，于是逃离的脚步被迫调转方向，却总也走不到自己想要的地方。他伏在床上，蝴蝶骨高高的突出来脊背中间却又深深的凹下去，崔胜澈的手指游走到哪里都能引起一阵战栗，洪知秀在崔胜澈看不见的地方暗自折磨嘴里的嫩肉，恨自己没出息的样子卑微的可怜。被爱抚，被打开，被嵌入，洪知秀攀着崔胜澈的肩膀好像溺水，指尖用力到发白也还是觉得冷。小腿绷紧又伸直，洪知秀脱力般的喘息换来崔胜澈臂膀间的一夜安眠。他好像睡着了，但又悄悄睁开眼。

你知道吗，养宠物真的很残忍，你只是偶尔爱我，而我总是全身心爱你。


End file.
